The function is:[unreadable] To provide Program Investigators with a complete cell culture and isolation delivery service, and with[unreadable] electron and fluorescence microscopy expertise, to facilitate completion of their specific aims. This Core will:[unreadable] 1. Achieve economy of scale and quality assurance through centralized cell and tissue processing.[unreadable] Provide technical expertise, consultation and training in cell isolation and culture, electron microscopy[unreadable] and fluorescence microscopy.[unreadable] 2. Coordinate the design and execution of cell-, electron microscopy- and fluorescence microscopy-based[unreadable] experiments.